


Flavor of Life - Normal Edition

by Limebrus



Series: Flavor of Life [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, crossposted, i'll post the others in its own story so ppl can find what is more to their taste, this will be my non-weird and non-smutty myungjong oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: A fluffy oneshot of married!Myungjong and their son.





	1. A Day

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy oneshot of married!Myungjong and their son.

 

“Papa!”  
  
A huge smile appeared on his face as he saw his five year old son run towards him. Opening his arms wide he let the child jump into his arms and hugged him close.

“Have you had fun today, Sungjae?” Sungjong asked his son, kissing his cheek affectionately.

Sungjae nodded and his eyes were huge with excitement. “So much fun! I even got to play a princess today, but I didn't wanna be saved, so me and the other princess killed the dragon.”  
  
“That's my baby, killing dragons and whatnot,” Sungjong cooed, not even questioning why his son was playing a princess and not a prince. Sungjae was allowed to be whoever he wanted to be. “Now, get dressed so that we can go home.” 

Sungjae nearly jumped out of his arms. Meanwhile Sungjong turned towards one of the kindergarten teachers and smiled; it was an old friend of his.

“You look tired.”

Woohyun sighed. “You have no idea how much drama happened today. The fact that Sungjae and Ilhoon decided to save themselves made the 'knights' super angry and there was a lot of screaming and crying. Hadn't it been for nap time I'm sure they would have continued arguing. Good thing kids forget fast.” Woohyun sighed once more before perking up. “Oh, and I think Sungjae might be having a weird puppy love for Ilhoon.”

Sungjong scoffed. “You don't need to tell me, everyday it's 'Ilhoon this' and 'Ilhoon that'. It's adorable though.”

“Papa! I'm done!” Sungjae was tugging at Sungjong's jacket. “Come one, let's go home!”

“We will, we will, calm done, sweetie,” Sungjong ruffled his son's hair. “See ya, Woohyun. Don't let the kids tire you out.”

“I won't! And say hi to Myungsoo from me!”

 

-

 

Sungjong had gotten Sungjae safely tucked into his seat and was finally driving home. He had had a long day at the café he was running with his friend Sungyeol, and it would be good to finally get home.

“Papa?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I thought daddy was gonna pick me up today,” Sungjae pointed out.

“He was, but he called me and told me had to stay longer at work.”  
  
It was a good thing Sungjong was his own boss and that Sungyeol had time to cover for him, because he was supposed to still be working for two more hours.

“Does this mean you're gonna be the one to make dinner too?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Yay! I like your food better than daddy's.”

Sungjong laughed, just imagining how his husband's face would look if he had heard what their son was saying. He would probably whine until Sungjong kissed the pout away.

“Don't say that to daddy, okay? He'll be very sad,” Sungjong said with a voice full of laughter.

“I won't, papa. I don't wanna make daddy sad.” Little Sungjae sounded so grave and Sungjong laughed again.

 

-

 

“Sweetie, you need to let go of papa's legs or else I can't get to the oven,” Sungjong softly told his son. He was in the middle of making dinner and Sungjae had immediately latched onto him and had started telling about his day in kindergarten. The five year old let go, but was still talking excitedly.

“And then I married the princess and-”

The sound of the entrance door slamming shut caught Sungjae's attention and he became quiet.  
  
“I'm home!”  
  
“Daddy!” Sungjae was out of the kitchen in a second.

There was a lot of giggling sounds coming from the hallway and Sungjong could not resist rolling his eyes. He could hear Sungjae talking animatedly about his day and the soft spoken comments from his husband now and then.

Then it became quiet and Sungjong could focus fully on the task at hand, not expecting to be wrapped in a hug and a chin resting on his shoulder.

“Hello,” Sungjong greeted absent-mindedly.

“Hey.” A pair of lips were pressed against his cheek briefly. “Sorry you had to pick up Sungjae and cook dinner today.”

“Don't worry, Myungsoo. Just be glad Sungyeol could cover for me. Honestly we should give him a gift or something, for always being so helpful,” Sungjong commented.

“We can treat him to dinner one day?” Myungsoo suggested.

“Sounds good,” Sungjong agreed. “Now, stop clinging. I just told our son not to and I can't let you either. You're distracting me from making dinner.”

“But I've been dreaming about hugging and kissing you all day,” Myungsoo whined.

With a sigh, Sungjong turned around and kissed his husband. “There, now go and play with our son.”

Myungsoo happily skipped out of the kitchen.

-

 

Dinner was far from special, but there were no complaints and Sungjong was pleased. Especially since Myungsoo was the one who had to do the dishes.

“Papa, will you read me a story?” Sungjae asked cutely as he climbed onto Sungjong's lap.

“Now? You always fall asleep when I read you a story, don't you wanna wait until later?”

Sungjae shook his head. “I wanna hear one now.”

“Okay, sweetie, let me go and get a book then.”

“No! Not a story from a book. I wanna hear how you and daddy met!” Sungjae said with a grin.

Oh god, Sungjong could absolutely not tell his son how he had met Myungsoo. It was far from romantic and not something he could ever tell a five year old.

“That's a boring story,” Myungsoo cut in, just emerging from the kitchen. “How we got engaged was so much more exciting.” He sat down next to them.

Sungjong sent his husband a grateful smile. A hand draped itself over his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Myungsoo was right though, how they had gotten engaged was a funnier tale, as it involved Myungsoo embarrassing himself and all his romantic plans of proposal crumbling. Sungjong had found the entire experience amusing and in the end he had been the one to propose after he hadn't been able to watch more of Myungsoo's fumbling. It had caused his husband to sulk for an hour or two, because he had wanted to be the one to propose. It was a fond memory which always made Sungjong smile.

In the middle of the story Sungjae had fallen asleep, his face nuzzled into Sungjong's chest.

“I'll take him to bed,” Myungsoo whispered when he noticed, gently lifting Sungjae up and taking him to his bedroom.

By the time Myungsoo was back, Sungjong was half asleep on the couch. There were no words shared between them as his husband joined him and hugged him close. Snuggling with Myungsoo every day had become a must. It was apparent his husband had influenced him, because once upon a time he hadn't been particularly fond of skin-ship.

“Tomorrow I'll be the one to pick Sungjae up from the kindergarten and make dinner, I promise,” Myungsoo mumbled, placing tiny kisses on Sungjong's face.  
  
“Good,” Sungjong replied, slowly drifting off. “Just don't burn down the kitchen.”

“It was only that one time, will you ever let that go? And it's not like it was the entire kitchen, only parts of it.”

Knowing his husband would never shut up and would continue defending himself, Sungjong decided there was only one way to make him become quiet.

“Oh be quiet,” Sungjong murmured, pressing his lips against Myungsoo's and effectively shutting the older male up.

_Much better._


	2. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same AU as the previous chapter

It had been a regular morning. Sungjong had gotten up first, needing to get to the café and start baking before opening it for the early customers. Every time it was his turn to take the early shift, Sungjong would place a kiss on a sleeping Myungsoo's forehead before leaving to do the same with their son. Myungsoo and Sungjae were both heavy sleepers and never woke up woke up during Sungjong's little morning ritual, therefore it was alarming when his son woke up from simply hearing the door open.

"Papa?" Sungjae mumbled, eyes heavy.

"Yes, kiddo?" Sungjong gently carded his fingers through the soft hair.

"I don't feel so good."

Sungjong frowned, sliding his hand down and pressing it against his son's forehead; his poor baby boy was burning up. "You have a fever. You'll have to stay at home today."

"But I wanna play with my friends," Sungjae sulked, jutting out his bottom lip.

"I know, but resting is important when you're sick. Come on, let's go to daddy," Sungjong said softly as he lifted his son up, short arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

With long strides Sungjong walked to to his and his husband's bedroom, entering the room without bothering to be quiet.

Carefully he placed Sungjae down on the bed before waking his husband up.

"Myungsoo?"

"Hmm? you haven't left yet?" Came the groggy answer from his still half asleep husband.

"Our baby boy is sick. One of us will have to stay home today and take care of him," Sungjong informed, working on tucking Sungjae properly in.

Finally Myungsoo opened his eyes and turned around, moving to hug their son close. Sungjae smiled tiredly and nuzzled into the warm embrace.

"I can stay home. My boss has children, she'll understand," Myungsoo mumbled as he pecked the top of Sungjae's head.

Sungjong smiled. "I'll call in for you and then I'll leave. I'll try to get back as soon as possible, okay?" he leant down to kiss Myungsoo briefly on the lips and Sungjae on the cheek. "Make sure Sungjae rests a lot and that he eats."

"I will I will, don't worry. Go now." Myungsoo had closed his eyes, obviously set on joining the sleeping Sungjae.

Sighing, Sungjong left the room.

-

Hours later Myungsoo woke up to his son poking his face.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

"I feel really bad. like I'm gonna throw up," his son mumbled, face looking green.

Oh no.

Myungsoo immediately jumped up from the bed and grabbed his son, running to the bathroom. He had been quick enough and his son threw up in the toilet instead of all over himself and the bed.

With a worried expression Myungsoo rubbed Sungjae's back comfortingly. "Do you need to puke more?" He did his best in trying to ignore the terrible smell as he flushed the toilet.

"I feel better now. Can we go back to bed again, daddy?"

"Of course, but let's rinse your mouth with water first."

Carefully Myungsoo lifted his son and carried him over to the sink and turned the tap on. With both leaning down, Sungjae could drink some water directly from the stream and rinse his mouth before spitting it out again.

"Daddy, I wanna brush my teeth. My mouth tastes icky."

"Go ahead, Sungjae." Myungsoo stood there patiently as his son brushed his teeth. "Finished?"

"Yup."

"Wanna sleep more?"

Sungjae nodded.

Myungsoo smiled softly. "Okay, let's sleep more."

-

The nap lasted for one hour before Myungsoo once again was awakened by Sungjae.

"I'm bored."

Yawning, Myungsoo got out of the bed. "Let's watch some cartoons then."

Sungjae smiled and walked out of the bedroom, Myungsoo quietly following. Seated in front of the television father and son cuddled, both heavily interested in the show they were watching.

Until Myungsoo remembered something important when his stomach growled.

"We haven't eaten today."

"But daddy, I'm not hungry..."

"I know, but you need to eat at least something. I'll find something plain and easy to eat, okay?" Myungsoo softly said as he got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

It was harder than expected and he ended up just making some rice. It should be easy enough to get down.

"Here, eat as much as you can," Myungsoo said as he handed his son the bowl of rice.

Surprisingly enough Sungjae ate almost all of it, and he seemed to be fine afterwards. In fact, he seemed a tiny bit better. The fever had gone down and the kid didn't seem like he would throw up again. Sleep really was magical.

Hours later, while the two were still glued in front of the television, they heard the front door opening.

"Papa is home!" Sungjae exclaimed excitedly, eyes shining.

Seconds later Sungjong walked into the room, smiling brightly and holding his arms open for Sungjae to run into them.

"How's my baby boy?" Sungjong asked as he hugged his son closer.

"Way better. Me and daddy slept a lot, then we watched cartoons all day."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Sungjong said as he approached the couch and settled down beside Myungsoo while still holding their son close.

"Welcome home," Myungsoo greeted and pecked his forever beautiful husband on the cheek.

-

The day after Myungsoo woke up while whining. Sungjong was not surprised and immediately called in his husband as sick. Their son seemed to have recovered completely and was ready for school.

"Don't leave me. I need you," Myungsoo whined when Sungjong was on his way out of the bedroom.

"I have to drive Sungjae to school."

"But you'll come back again?"

Sungjong hesitated. He hadn't planned on it.

Myungsoo whimpered pitifully.

"Yes. I will come back." He sighed and mentally apologised to Sungyeol who would have to manage the café without him today.

At least tending for a sick Myungsoo wouldn't be all that bad even if he was extremely whiny, since it meant they could get to cuddle in bed until Sungjae was done at school.


	3. Maths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A college dropout and his crush on a cute maths professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small one-shot that is slightly messy

Sungjong's favourite time of the day was 2:15 PM; it was the exact time the cute mathematics professor would walk into the University Cafè, put his bag by his usual table which was close to the window, then order a chicken sandwich and a black coffee. He would then spend exactly twenty minutes eating – Sungjong had timed it – before getting his bag and walking out again. It kind of made him feel like a stalker, but he was just simply observing a ridiculously cute guy who looked like he had stepped out of an old film. His hair was always slightly frizzy, he would always wear cardigan over his dress shirt and tie, with loose trousers. In short, he looked adorable as hell. Sungjong had heard many things about this man, including his name (which was Kim Myungsoo), and all the things he heard were good things, except some would say he was slightly anti-social and kind of eccentric. To Sungjong this just added more to his interest and he wished to know the man personally, but Myungsoo would barely even look at him whenever he ordered his black coffee and his sandwich.

“You need to be more assertive,” his co-worker Kyungsoo said for the hundredth time.

Sungjong groaned. “I know.” His eyes were glued to the professor whom was busy eating his sandwich.

“Then go up and talk to him!” Kyungsoo encouraged, sending him a comforting smile.

It didn't work and Sungjong just shook his head, hand busy cleaning a stain which was not there while his eyes observed every movement from the cute professor.

“Seriously, I never pinned you as the type to be so passive.”

“It's just a waste of time. Someone as smart as him wouldn't bother with someone who couldn't even get through one semester at University.” Sungjong's voice had grown a bit more bitter than he would like and he sighed, finally moving away from the counter and tearing his eyes away from the nerdy yet handsome professor.

Kyungsoo rose his eyebrows. “Don't sell yourself short like that.”

There was no answer from Sungjong, as he wished to put the conversation to rest and he instead focused on making more sandwiches before the lunch rush would begin.

-

It had started as a bad day which may have made Sungjong way less patient and he may have snapped at a customer during the breakfast rush because he had been taking too long to decide on a coffee (it had ended with Kyungsoo dragging him away from the counter and scolding him before sending him back to deal with customers). Because of his bad mood he had forgotten all about the handsome professor, rendering his mind blank when the man stood before him. The professor was furrowing his eyebrows and he pushed a bit a his classes, his lips moving.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” He put on his most pleasant smile.

“I was asking if you were okay” Myungsoo said in his deep voice, gaze flickering. “You seemed distant.”  
  
“Sorry, I'm a bit tired. What would you like to order?” Sungjong did his best in ignoring the slight flush on his cheeks and tried to seem professional.

“The chicken sandwich and black coffee, please.”  
  
Sungjong nodded, quickly getting the sandwich onto a plate and pouring coffee in a cop. Eyes were on him, which was unusual since Myungsoo was always busy staring emptily into the air or down on his phone whenever Sungjong prepared his order.

“Here you go,” Sungjong said before telling the price and accepting the exact amount of money from Myungsoo.

When Myungsoo left to sit at his usual spot Sungjong had to turn around, hiding his silly smile. The cute professor had finally noticed him, even if it had been a bit embarrassing.

-

The next day baffled Sungjong. Myungsoo had once more actually looked at him and even sent him a small friendly smile, nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Did you sleep?”  
  
Sungjong startled a bit as he poured the coffee, staring at Myungsoo with big eyes. “What?”  
  
The professor's cheeks reddened a bit. “Well, you said you were tired yesterday so I wondered if you feel more awake today.”

“Ah,” Sungjong allowed himself to grin as he handed the coffee over. “Yes, thank you. I feel more awake today.” He grabbed the plate with the sandwich as well and gave it to the other man. “Enjoy your lunch!”  
  
“Thank you,” Myungsoo mumbled.

“Not bad,” Kyungsoo commented as soon as the adorable professor was out of earshot. “Communication is happening.”

“Not like it's going to amount to anything anyway.” Sungjong stretched his back. “We both know someone like him won't go for someone like me.”

“If someone like you is a gorgeous and nice person, then people like him are idiots,” Kyungsoo countered.

“I meant my job.”

“Now you're insulting me too.” Kyungsoo's face was expressionless, but his voice was teasing. He smacked Sungjong's butt with a rag. “Hungry and tired students are coming, prepare.”

-  
  
Admittedly, Sungjong had gone on two or three of Myungsoo's open lectures, wanting to get to know the man better as an educator. Sungjong hadn't understood anything, but the passion was easy to spot and he felt hooked even if he couldn't follow the theory. Myungsoo was an excellent lecturer, despite being a man known for being anti-social. He spoke in a calm, pleasant tone while explaining in an easy to grasp way (or so his students said). No wonder he had only heard praises about him.

  
It wasn't something he did often, as it felt a bit too stalker-ish than he'd like, but it was open and free and he was a curious person. So when he had nothing to do one day and had seen there would be an open lecture held by Myungsoo about the theory of some complicated maths stuff, Sungjong had decided it wouldn't hurt to attend and he settled in the far back, enjoying the professor's lecture. The title of the lecture was Fibonacci Sequence In Nature and even the title alone was a mystery to Sungjong, but he enjoyed listening to Myungsoo talk and this lecture was no exception. Through it he learned some interesting facts about the origins of Fibonacci numbers and it's appearances even in biology, though he didn't truly understand it it was still extremely fascinating and somehow he left feeling smarter.

-

“Hello, Sungjong.”

Sungjong looked up, seeing the cute professor standing there earlier than usual. They hadn't really spoken since that one time, but Myungsoo would always greet and smile whenever he ordered his lunch so it was something. He felt surprised at Myungsoo saying his name, although it shouldn't be so surprising considering a nametag was pinned to his chest.

“Hi,” Sungjong greeted back. “The usual?” Now he could ask if the professor wanted what he always got without sounding like a creep.

“Yes,” Myungsoo nodded. “So, I saw you attended my lecture yesterday. I didn't know you were interested in the Fibonacci sequence” He was smiling widely.  
  
“Uh.” Sungjong blinked, hands frozen. What was he supposed to do. “It was very interesting.” Which it was, but not in the way Myungsoo probably thought. Sungjong just liked watching Myungsoo talk and lecture, which he found extremely interesting – if the topic at hand was interesting as well it was just an added bonus.  
  
The smile from Myungsoo was blinding and Sungjong felt his hands shake slightly, his eyes blinking rapidly; he had no idea this man was capable of such a smile and damn his dimples were ridiculously cute.

“Would you maybe like to discuss it with me over a cup of coffee?” Myungsoo asked, sounding excited. “About the lecture and the theory in itself, I would love to hear your thoughts.”

“Yes.” Sungjong answered before thinking, immediately sensing dread weighing heavily in his stomach; fuck, he only knew the little he had learnt from the lecture and Myungsoo was going to realise how much of a loser he was. Why did Myungsoo have such a nice smile? It was impossible to think while it was directed at him.

“Great!” Myungsoo's dimples deepened. “What about the cafe in the Science building? At 4pm, if that works for you?”  
  
Sungjong nodded, setting the plate and the coffee down on the counter with trembling hands.  
  
“I'll see you then!”

Sungjong did not answer, too shocked to be able to form words.  
  
Just then Kyungsoo returned from the back room, raising an eyebrow at Sungjong. “Why are your hands shaking?”

“Myungsoo just asked me to join for him coffee,” Sungjong answered with a whisper.

“Really?” Kyungsoo slapped Sungjong on the back and smiled widely.  
  
“I'm doomed.”

“Why?”

“He wants to talk about maths!” Sungjong heard his voice nearly raising to a screech and quickly cleared his throat. “I nearly flunked maths in high school!”

Gentle hands stroked Sungjong's back. “Breathe. Just be upright, I'm sure you can have a nice coffee date without it having to be about mathematics.”

Sungjong sighed, deciding not to answer. Instead he worked out a plan; he could read about fibonacci in his breaks and maybe be able to hold a conversation with Myungsoo. Maybe it would even impress the professor.

Determined, Sungjong set to quickly complete his work so he'd have more time to read.

-

Come 4pm and Sungjong was still doomed; He'd sped read the wikipedia article about Fibonacci and he didn't learn anything more than what he had already picked up from the lecture.

His one chance with the adorable professor and he was going to butcher it by being an idiot who attended maths lectures he knew nothing about simply because he wanted to observe said adorable professor.

Sungjong breathed in deeply; fake it till you make it would be his motto. He could do this.

With trepidation he entered the cafe, unsurprised at seeing the professor already there.

“Hi,” Sungjong greeted with a small smile. “I'll go get a coffee and come back.”

“Sure.” The dimples were visible again and Sungjong felt his knees almost betray him as he walked to the counter and ordered a mocha – the barista had given him a raised eyebrow when Sungjong's voice had broken in the middle of the sentence.

With slightly red cheeks he walked back to the table Myungsoo was seated at after the barista said he would bring the coffee to him.

“No more lectures today?” Sungjong asked casually, trying subtly to steer the conversation a bit.  
  
“Yes, though I have research I have to get back to. My work is never truly done,” Myungsoo explained with a friendly smile. “And you? Attending any lectures today?”  
  
Sungjong shook his head. “I'm not a student.”

Myungsoo formed an o with his mouth. “Ah, I thought you were a student. But you attend open lectures sometimes?”

“Sometimes, yes.” Sungjong shifted a bit. “If it seems interesting.” More like if the professor holding it is interesting. The barista came over and placed the coffee on the table, Sungjong quickly thanking him before turning his attention back to Myungsoo.

“Like maths?” Myungsoo smile widened and there was this little sparkle in his eyes, the passion he had for his subject was obvious and quite endearing in Sungjong's opinion.

Sungjong worried his bottom lip between his teeth, debating for a few seconds on what to answer. “Yes.” His voice didn't come out as confident as he wanted.

The answer made Myungsoo's face lit up as a sun and even the movement of adjusting his glasses seemed to convey excitement.

“So what are your thoughts about how the Fibonacci sequence tend to even appear in nature? Do you have any thoughts or theories yourself?” The way Myungsoo spoke was rapid and when he was done he looked at Sungjong with expectation and anticipation.

Sungjong felt floored; he had absolutely no idea why this number sequence tended to appear in nature, after all he had just learnt about this.

“I'm-” He gulped, brain working on overdrive as he tried to find a response; the awaiting look in Myungsoo's face was not helping on the pressure. “I honestly have no theories,” Sungjong said after too many seconds of silence.

“Of course,” Myungsoo didn't even seem disappointed. “It's a difficult subject. So what do you think of my theories and explanations? Do you agree or disagree?”

Why would this professor be interested in a nobody's opinion; shouldn't he be asking other mathematicians or even his actual students.

“I think they sounded plausible and logical,” Sungjong responded, happy the question was quite easy. Maybe he could get through it.

“Which parts?” Myungsoo rapidly fired another question. “What about them seemed logical?”

Fuck.

Sungjong sighed deeply. “Listen, Myungsoo. My maths grades have always been bad,” he said honestly – the game was up, he felt bad about tricking Myungsoo like this even if it had meant spending time with his crush. “First time I heard about Fibonacci was when I attended your lecture, which I only attended because I have a crush on you.” Sungjong felt his cheeks redden at the confession. “I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I'm not a lover of maths, you just finally paid attention to me and I let myself get dragged in by your excitement.”

Myungsoo's eyes had widened, his cheeks red as he awkwardly shifted his glasses. “Why didn't you just tell me that?”

“That I've had a crush on you for months, knowing when you'll come for lunch and what you'll buy? Knowing you've ordered from me so many times without even noticing me?” Sungjong scoffed at himself. “It's my fault. I'm sorry I disappointed you.” He got up, fully intended on leaving.

“Don't go,” Myungsoo softly urged. “We don't have to talk about maths.”

“But that was the only reason you wanted to meet for coffee.” There was no point in beating around the bush, Sungjong could never be interesting enough for an intellectual like Myungsoo and he shouldn't have fooled himself into thinking he could appear smart by faking it like this.

“That's-” Myungsoo's cheeks reddened further. “That's not entirely true.”

This got Sungjong's attention and he slowly sat down again. “What do you mean?”

“I've been- You say I didn't notice you, but the past few weeks I've been- Well, I was happy when I saw you at the lecture because this was something I could talk to you about without sounding like an idiot,” Myungsoo stumbled. “An excuse.”

So Myungsoo had been noticing Sungjong as well and he used the discussion over maths theory as an excuse; Sungjong couldn't believe how lucky he was.

“Then you should know I'm a university dropout, the canteen job is what keeps me fed, and I hope our slight age difference doesn't bother you,” Sungjong said in a matter of factly tone – maybe he was a bit too honest, for a semi-first date.

“And you should know I'm bad with social interactions, I sometimes disappear into my own world, and I've been called obsessed several times, especially when it comes to mathematics,” Myungsoo countered, smiling the sweet dimpled smile of his and his eyes crinkled at the edges.

Sungjong felt his heart doing a somersault.

“If you're willing to try despite my flaws, then I am too,” Sungjong said softly, mirroring his smile while fiddling with the cup of mocha.

“Definitely.”

 

 

 


	4. Accio Sungjong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small myungjong drabble inspired by a drarry comic i once saw
> 
> slytherin is the best house FIGHT ME

Myungsoo grumbled quietly to himself, carefully chewing on a cupcake as he regarded the group of Slytherins sitting on a patch of grass under a big tree.  
  
"Stop sending those longing looks, you look like a lovesick puppy," a fellow Hufflepuff, Dongwoo, commented while munching on his own cupcake. "Lie down and enjoy the sun for a while."

Myungsoo briefly looked over his friend, then he gazed at the glittering lake. It wasn't long before his eyes once again veered a bit to the side and focused on one of the laughing Slytherins. His smile was covered by his long fingers, as if he was trying to hide himself and Myungsoo wish he wasn't, because Sungjong's smile was gorgeous - just like the rest of him.

"You're staring again. Makes you look like a creep," Dongwoo pointed out.

Myungsoo only shrugged, he didn't care if he looked creepy; he had the right to stare at his boyfriend as much as he wanted.

It was a beautiful sunny day and it was pleasantly warm. Dongwoo's earlier suggestion on lying down and enjoy the sun sounded quite tempting. He just wished Sungjong would come lie down with him, in his arms. He hadn't touched Sungjong since the brief kiss this morning and his fingers were itching to touch the fine skin and the dark brown locks.

Going over to the group of Slytherins seemed too much of a hassle and he didn't want to get up. Luckily he had a wonderful idea.

With a sure hand he grabbed his wand and firmly said 'Accio Sungjong'.

He watched Sungjong's eyes widen as the magic pulled him up in the air and sent him shooting towards Myungsoo. Myungsoo was more than ready and he caught him in his arms, leaving him with a lap full of Sungjong.

"Myungsoo!" Sungjong half yelled.

"I missed you," he smiled sheepishly, eyes staring into the captivating brown eyes.

"You can't just Accio me whenever you're being lazy," Sungjong scolded, but his words were half-hearted at best. A small smile broke out on his face and he leant down to place a soft kiss upon Myungsoo's lips. "Missed you too."

"Lie down with me?"

A slight nod from Sungjong was all he needed before he fell down on the grass, his boyfriend lying halfway on top of him as they cuddled close and stared up at the blue sky.

Both ignored the slight chuckle from Dongwoo.

  
  
  



	5. Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble i wrote based on a cute gif i saw
> 
> Cat hybrid au

“Stop it, Myungsoo!” Sungjong hissed at the catboy glued to his side on the couch. “I can’t focus when you do that.”

The only response he got was a purr and another long lick across the back of his ear. “Myungsoo!” How was he supposed to be able watch his favourite show when he kept being groomed. Sungjong turned around and put his meanest look on.

“What?” Myungsoo’s eyes were all soft and shiny, a small smile on his lips. He looked like innocence himself. 

“Stop grooming me!”

“But you always say you like it.”

It was true, he did love it when people touched his fuzzy white ears. “It’s distracting! I wanna watch this.”

A pout emerged, but Myungsoo nodded.

A few minutes went by.

“Myungsoo!”

“What?”

“That tickles.” And also felt too good. “Stop nuzzling my neck.”

Myungsoo groaned loudly and dramatically folded his arms, falling back against the couch.

Another few minutes went by, with Sungjong occasionally peeking to the side at his grumpy looking lover. When enough time had gone by, Sungjong felt he wouldn’t lose face if he leaned against Myungsoo. Soon after, Sungjong was back to having arms wrapped around him tightly and a face nuzzling his neck.

Sungjong could endure.

“Jesus! Why the fuck did I say yes to move in with a cat couple!” 

“Shut up, Sungyeol. I’m trying to watch the show,” Sungjong hissed.

Sungyeol huffed loudly and got up, his bushy fox tail sticking out straight in annoyance as he walked to his room and slammed the door loudly.

Honestly, Sungjong did feel bad for him for having to endure an annoying couple, but he would never admit it loud.

Sungjong let out a content sigh and melted into the arms, soft smile on his lips as he watched his favourite show together with his favourite person.


	6. Is this seat taken?

“Hey.”

Myungsoo looked up from his book in surprise, his eyes widening comically when he saw the boy in front of him.

Lee Sungjong, the most popular boy in his school. Known for his easy going nature, and his really beautiful looks. Guys like him were really sought after at an all boys school.

“Hi,” Myungsoo mumbled back meekly, his voice breaking and cheeks flushed. He too was weak for Sungjong, like most of the guys at this school.

“Is this seat taken?” Sungjong did a small pointing notion, which was directed right at Myungsoo.

Myungsoo was currently seated at one of the benches on the courtyard, enjoying the nice spring weather.

“No,” he mustered out.

“Great!” Sungjong grabbed the book out of Myungsoo's hands, surprising the timid boy, and put it down on the bench before plopping onto Myungsoo's lap. He sat sideways, with his arms around Myungsoo's shoulders.

“Wha-“ Myungsoo's face heated up drastically, his head nearly spinning.

Lee Sungjong was seated on his lap.

“I've seen you looking at me,” Sungjong said in a cheery tone. “You're not exactly subtle.”

Myungsoo stared up into the big eyes, throat a little dry. “Everyone stares at you.”

“True,” Sungjong shrugged. “But you're the only one whose staring is kind of cute. Especially when you start blushing.” He leaned down, their foreheads touching. “Most guys here just wanna fuck a pretty boy, since that's the closest they'll get to a girl while at this school,” his voice sounded a little bitter. “But you,” Sungjong's pretty pink lips stretched into a cute smile. “You're different, aren’t you?”

It was true. Myungsoo knew 80% of the guys who were into Sungjong only felt a physical attraction.

Meanwhile Myungsoo had dreams of cute coffee dates and cuddles. Of course there was the physical attractiveness too, but it wasn't a pure sexual interest like most of the other guys.

“I’m- I-“ Myungsoo was still not over having Lee Sungjong sitting on his lap, and being so close he could feel warm breath on his lips was not helping.

“God, you're adorable,” Sungjong murmured. “Okay, let me help you.” He licked his bottom lip. “Are you straight?”

“No,” Myungsoo mumbled.

“Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, you are different.” Sungjong was grinning widely and it had a violent effect on Myungsoo's poor heart. “Now, how about we have lunch together tomorrow? Out here?”

“Ye-yes.” Myungsoo gulped, his voice having gone weaker and his vision blurry; Sungjong wanted to spend time with him.

“Perfect.” Sungjong spoke in a whisper, leaning so close their lips were brushing. Myungsoo started to feel faint. “I'll see you tomorrow then.” With that Sungjong got up, an amused glint in his eyes. “Remember to keep my seat available.” He winked and laughed softly, before leaving a mind blown Myungsoo.

Myungsoo breathed in deeply and put his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

He had a date.

With his crush.

Oh my god.

He grabbed the book and pressed it against his face, trying to hold back a ridiculously happy giggle.

The rest of the school year was bound to be exciting.

 

 


	7. Encounter at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a poor attempt at humour
> 
> has siren!Sungjong

Through circumstances which not even Myungsoo himself could fathom, he found himself in the middle of the sea on a semi-big ship together with an old man.

The old man was an old sailor, someone whom had been the captain of a crew with at least 40 man in his glory days. Those days were long past, and now Myungsoo was alone on this boat which had definitely seen better days.

“Shiver me timbers!” The captain yelled out, startling Myungsoo from his daily routine of staring into the horizon for five hours straight.

Carefully he turned around, following the bearded man's gaze. Upon a rock (a rock in the middle of the ocean?) sat something which looked like a mermaid.

Long black hair, skin as white as high class paper.

“Yar!” The old man stood next to Myungsoo. “Beware of the siren's song, lad. It is said to be a melody most sweet to men's ear.”

Myungsoo just blinked, staring at the creature he had thought only existed in fairytales.

“Hello! Lemme get that dick!” She hollered.

Myungsoo blanched; how was this supposed to be-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something hitting the water.

The captain had jumped out and was swimming towards the siren.

“Looks like this is the end, lad!” The old man yelled as he swam further away. “Bye!”

Myungsoo was numb, not knowing how to feel knowing he was all alone in the middle of the sea. He definitely didn't know how to steer a ship, the old man had done all the work while Myungsoo just stared out at sea.

With a sigh he decided to take a nap, maybe it would help him see things clearer.

He set towards the captain's quarters, seeing as the old man wouldn't need it anymore.

Yet, it was not empty.

Inside was another one of those sirens, but this one was male. Black, long-ish hair, pale skin, an absolutely gorgeous face, and a narrow waist he had an urge to touch. The fin was a soft pink colour, which definitely complimented the siren's looks.

“Hello,” the siren spoke, voice all melodious.

He had to fight not to be affected, to remember the important things. “I'm not into fish.”

“Oh, my fin is a problem?” Suddenly the fin disappeared and was replaced by a pair of long, sexy legs.

Yikes.

Now there was a fully naked man on the bed.

Without meaning to Myungsoo stared between the legs, thinking to himself how even the siren's dick was pretty.

“I'm not gay,” was Myungsoo's flat sounding reply this time.

“Yet you’re already hard.”

Myungsoo looked down, seeing his own cock strain against the pants.

_Betrayed by my own dick._

“Yeah okay fine.” There was no point in fighting the inevitible anyways. “Just kill me. You want to drag me to the bottom of the ocean right?” At least it's how the story goes, as the old sailors tell it.

“No, I want you to kiss me,” the siren said instead.

Sure. Myungsoo could do that too, why not.

He stalked over to the bed and pressed the other man into it, kissing so hard he made the siren gasp out in surprise.

One thing led to another and soon he had his tongue deep into the mouth and was unconsciously grinding his crotch down.

But the sound of wood splintering and the feeling of the ship rocking hard caused Myungsoo to jump up in confusion, while a sense of realisation dawned on the siren.

“Oh!” he got up. “He's here!” Excitedly he bounded out of the room, with Myungsoo following closely.

Outside a big, long purple tentacle held onto the ship.

“Hey friend!” the siren patted the tentacle gently. “It's my friend the Kraken,” he directed at Myungsoo.

Nothing could surprise him today so he just nodded.

Now he had the option of either letting the siren or the Kraken kill him. Oh boy, not everyone had the chance to choose their death. How wild.

“Hey, do you wanna come with me?”

The siren it is, then. Myungsoo nodded.

“Cool.” The creature jumped out into the water, his legs changing back into a fin midair. It was quite elegant. “Come!” The man yelled up at Myungsoo, eyes shining with delight.

With a sigh, Myungsoo jumped into the water and didn't even flinch when the siren grabbed his arm.

Yet, he didn't get pulled under. Instead they silently watched as the Kraken, which was located right underneath them, was busy destroying the ship.

“He'll give us a ride after he's done smashing the ship,” the siren shared in a calm voice. “Kraken loves destroying ships, he listed it as his second favourite hobby.”

Myungsoo had to ask. “Second? What's the first?”

“Knitting, of course.”

There was nothing ‘of course’ about it.

Only planks were left of the ship, floating on the calm water, and Myungsoo realised a little too late he had forgotten to ask what getting a ride from the Kraken entailed. A thick tentacle had slid around both of them, pulling them flush together as it tightened and lifted them high up in the air before swimming away at an alarming speed.

Well, didn’t seem like Myungsoo was getting drowned today.

Arms slid around his neck, big round eyes peering at him. “My name is Sungjong, by the way.”

“I'm Myungsoo.”

A cute smile appeared on the pretty face. “So, Myungsoo, the trip back will take some time...”

Seconds later they were engaged in a heavy makeout session as the wind pulled at their hair, and as the Kraken carried them off to their destination.

A destination which ended up being a lonely island in the middle of the ocean.

“Thanks,” Sungjong said as the Kraken gently placed them on the beach. He had changed into his long legs again, making him able to stand. Another tentacle went high and seemed to grab at something from the middle of the jungle, before returning and giving Sungjong something.

It was a yellow, knitted sweater.

“For me?” Sungjong yelled out in happiness. “It's beautiful, thank you!” He quickly pulled it over his head. It was a big sweater, reaching to his mid thigh and definitely not suited for this hot climate, but maybe sirens got cold easier?

Myungsoo had to admit Sungjong looked absolutely adorable in it.

The Kraken gently patted Sungjong on the head before disappearing.

“Okay let's go.”

This day definitely couldn't get weirder, but Myungsoo was happy to be on land again. He never should have agreed to join the old man, but he also needed to get away desperately.

If he hadn't left he would have faced execution for seducing the mayor's daughter.

Which was unfair really, all Myungsoo had ever done to her was meeting her eyes for half a second.

Maybe this place, wherever it was, would be better.

Hand in hand they walked through the thick jungle before they came upon a wooden two stories house.

“Dad, I’m home!” Sungjong yelled as he opened the door and sauntered inside, pulling Myungsoo in with him.

“Welcome home, sweetheart!” A man in a pink apron ran towards them, pulling Sungjong into a tight hug. “I made your favourite dish for dinne-“ The middle aged man paused, seemingly finally noticing Myungsoo. “Who is this?”

“This is Myungsoo. He is my boyfriend.”

Myungsoo had not agreed to such a thing, but considering how extremely nice it felt to both kiss Sungjong and have his body against his, he didn't really mind.

The middle aged man's eyes widened, shining brightly. “Oh! Your very first boyfriend! Welcome to our humble home! You'll join us for dinner, right?” He ushered Myungsoo into the dining room and made him sit down. “So tell me all about yourself! Where are you from? Your hobbies, your parents. Any siblings? And-“ He stilled and turned to Sungjong. “Where's your mother?”

“She's out drowning an old man, I think she'll be home soon though.”

Wait. Myungsoo's eyes widened slightly. Had the siren who drowned the old captain been Sungjong's mother? What kind of family was this?

The middle aged man's eyes were shining again as he sighed dreamily. “I remember when your mom tried to drown me, but then we fell in love and had you. Ah, such wonderful memories.”

Yup, definitely a weird family. Myungsoo decided to eat quietly as the middle aged man kept monologuing, even when he realised Sungjong's mother had a fin full time he didn't want to question how they had managed to get Sungjong (he was scared of the answers).

Come evening, after going out to the backyard pond to greet Sungjong's mom who was relaxing while reading book, Myungsoo found himself with his legs tangled with Sungjong's in a comfortable, yet small bed.

His front was pressing against Sungjong's soft back, and he had his nose buried in the silken hair.

Breathing in, Myungsoo enjoyed the smell of vanilla and tightened his hold around the siren.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this life.

Even if it felt as if he had just stepped into a crazy, alternate dimension.


End file.
